The Assasin
by RandomDancin22
Summary: I was 10 when they took me and forced me to become what I am and now 7 years later I escaped and I'm out for revenge. This is not a story of forgivness this is a story of revenge. My name is Bella Swan and I am an Assasin.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hope you like the fic; I have never been too good at writing fan fictions so please don't be too harsh this idea came to me one time and I figured I might as well right about it so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit this Stephanie Meyer does own Twilight.**

* * *

I was playing at the pond with my friends James and Lola the day it happened, I was living life as a normal 10 year old would playing with my friends, trying to keep up with the complicated relationships of the people the date for about 2 hours and then move on so I guess you could say I was normal. I had a perfect happy family, loving friends and a great life. If only I knew how much that would change.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V:**

_Hey Bells me and Lola are heading to the park you wanna come- James_

_Sure I'm in- Bella_

"Hey Dad can I go to the pond with Lola and James"

"Sure just be safe though Bells"

I rolled my eyes "I always am Dad" I said as I walked out the door.

The pond was only about a 10 minute walk so I got there in no time. I walked over to James and Lola.

"Hey Bells glad you could come" Lola spoke, "Me too it feels like we haven't hang out in ages", "Bella you know it has only been like a day has your craziness finally gotten to your brain, Oh no what if it's contagious ahhh… were doomed, doomed I tell you", " Shut up James" me and Lola said together.

We both laughed at the pout on his face. "So what's going on with you guys" I asked, " Honestly not much to tell you the truth life's been pretty boring lately don't you think", "Yeah totally there has been nothing exciting has happened for months" James said before I could answer Lola's question.

"So Bells what up with you and Jake" Lola asked curious, "Nothing guys seriously were just frie…"

I was cut off by a loud tire screech and the sound of a white van with no plate pulling up to the pond and 3 men in suits exiting and heading straight towards us. "Guys run" James whispered.

We didn't need to be told twice as we sprinted towards the street the 3 suit people running right behind us. We were so close to the street I thought I was going to make until my clumsiness kicked in and I tripped on a bit of stuck up root crashing head first into the ground. The last thing I remember was the 3 men putting some cloth on my mouth and James and Lola shouting my name in the distance before the world went black.

One thing I was sure of was that things would never be normal again.

**A.N: So I hope you liked it so far, please it would make me so happy if you reviewed so what are you waiting for hit that little button.**

**RandomDancin22 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I am so sorry for not posting for so long honestly I kind of forgotten about this story but I am on holidays now so I promise I will post a lot more now, so thanks for all those who reviewed here is chapter 2 of the assassin.**

* * *

7 years later:

"Run Bella come on,we have to go now" Alex shouted, I turned around and saw them running behind us guns in hand. I new what I had to do, I hated using my powers but I had no choice this was life or death.

I focused on the people behind us and used my power to lift them up and throw them back down, I could hear further down he corridor more people running but I had no time to look back, we sprinted out the doorway just as the explosion went of, but there was no time to celebrate we knew even though one danger was gone hundreds of others were about to take its place.

I woke up startled I have been having that some dream for months now each time it feels more real then the one before, we were still on the run, still hiding but we had no choice.

We were part of a experiment, our captors had invented a serum that allowed people to have special powers and as long as you kept having that injection your powers would always be there, but the problem was that if you stopped taking that serum then you would start to fade at first you became weaker, your bones stopped working until the end where you became so numb you couldn't even remember your own name.

That was where we had come in they used us as test subjects they had figured out a way to make the powers permanent but they wanted to test the method first, unfortunately for them it worked.

Each of our powers were different, Alex had the ability to heal people, Lily had the power to turn invisible, Alyce had complete control over fire and I had the power to control the elements.

All of us had been captured torn away from those we loved and cared for, we were all part of the experiment that bound us like this forever, but we were not just given these powers out of nowhere, when we had been captured their goal was not only to make supers it was to create a league of assassins.

Our training was harder then tough but if you didn't do what they wanted it was of to the torture room for you most of us were captured like us and forced to become what we are now, but there are a select few that choose to become this they are part of a group called the order the heads of the heads. They called the shots, and if you disagreed with them it was automatic death.

Now we where heading back to the place where I was taken to try to figure out why they choose to take us if there was a pattern although it was painful I knew I had no choice. We were posing as a family, I knew though that people would recognise me as soon as I walked through town so I died my hair black and placed in green contacts it was annoying but it was the only way.

Our plane had just landed and lily was grabbing her bags, "Hey Bells do you mind helping me with these", "Sure lils no problem", "Are you sure your okay with this Bella" Alex asked. "I have to be", he gave me a sympathetic look but i turned away ,grabbed my bags and walked to the door. It was time to face my past, and with that I exited the plane knowing that whatever happened I had to be strong, everyone was depending on me.

* * *

**A.N: So quick question I have been thinking about this but I am still so unsure should the cullens be vampires or humans, please review me your answer.**

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of the assassin,**

**RandomDancin22 out**


End file.
